


Prom Dress

by FizzingCherry



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Fluff, George Being Sad, M/M, Pining, Prom, SkephaloButIfYouBlinkYouMissIt, a6d - Freeform, denying, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzingCherry/pseuds/FizzingCherry
Summary: Prom. Everyone's favorite time, right? No. George is just a normal person who has a crush on his best friend Clay. George has tried to push his feelings away but he finally admits to himself that the feelings won’t go away. His plan is to ask Clay to prom and confess. But will it go to plan?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	1. Before Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanna say before i start this story that i mean no harm to anyone in this story and that if they feel uncomfortable or if they just want me to delete it i will! And also remember that my first language isn't English so if this story makes no sense that is why haha. But now enjoy!

George is standing in front of a poster. The poster advertises his schools prom that is being held in a week. He sighs. It is his schools hottest topic at the moment, everyone is talking about who they will go with or who they will ask to go with. Even Georges friends is talking about it, but George doesn’t really listen to those conversations because prom is nothing that really excites him. Loud music and people standing close to each other doesn’t really sound that fun. He feels someone tap his shoulder. He turns and looks at who it is. Clay. George's best friend and long time crush even if he really doesn’t wanna accept it.

“George what are you doing? We are gonna be late to our class!”

Clay takes Georges hand and drags him to the classroom. George can’t help but to blush at the action even if it really doesn’t mean anything because this isn’t the first time it has happened. They both walk into the classroom and takes their seat next to each other.

“Why were you staring at the prom poster? Are you excited for it?” Clay asks

“Umm not really, i don’t know just kinda zooned out i guess”

Clay smiles.

“Come on it will be fun! I swear we will find someone you can go with”

That idea doesn’t sound that great but he smiles at Clay and nods. The teacher comes in and the class starts. It is english. George doesn’t really focus, he knows he will do good in this class either way. He looks over at Clay who concentrates at their teacher. He is really pretty to look at. 

When class is over everyone rushes out from the classroom. George picks up all his stuff and slowly makes his way out. Outside is Sapnap, Zak, Darryl and Vincent waiting for Clay and him.

“Hey dudes! Ready for lunch?” Sapnap asks with smile

“Of course! Come on let’s goooooo!” Zak screams

“Don’t be so loud you muffin” Darryl smacks the back of Zaks head and he lets out a small ow we all laugh as we make our way to the cafeteria. 

The cafeteria is already full of people and they all talk way to loud. We sit down at our usual table that is placed far back in a corner where it is a bit more quiet.

“So has anyone found a date yet for prom?” Vincent asks the group

“No not yet but i think i have a person who i wanna ask” Sapnap answers  
“Oh really who?” Clay asks

“It is this girl in my art class name Tori, she is really sweet”

“Aww i hope she says yes” Darryl answers

After that he just kinda zones out. George really doesn’t feel like going but he knows that his friends will force him to go. But who will he even go with? If all his friends finds a date then he will be completely alone, there is no way in hell that he wants to get a date for prom George would probably rather die. Of course his dream would be to go with Clay but he already knows that he doesn’t feel the same way and that it will just be awkward. George gets snapped out of his thoughts by Zak.

“So George do you have a date yet?”

“No i don’t and i really don’t wanna have one” George sighs

“Come on George it will be fun and you can’t just go alone” Clay complains

“Eh i would rather go alone than with someone”

“Don’t be like that George we can help you!” Darryl suggests 

“No please i really mean it i actually don’t wanna go with anyone”

Clay sighs and gives everyone else a look to tell them to not continue the conversation and they all just shrugs and gives George a sad look. Clay doesn’t really understand why George is so negative about prom, but he knows that he can’t push it.

The rest of the day goes by rather quick. The bell rings and everyone gets ready to go home. George makes his way out to the front of the school where Clay stands waiting for him. Since they started being friends they have always walked home together after school. Clay notice George and waves at him. 

“Ready to go home?” He asks with a smile

“Yeah please take me away from this hell hole” George dramatically says, Clay laughs at his friend being so dramatic. 

They don’t live far away from school so it only takes them about 15 minutes to walk home. And it is also such a nice way to walk. The road goes through a small forest where they often would hang out when they were younger. They quickly get home and says bye to the other. George rushes inside and quickly goes to his room and throws himself on his bed. Today has been an okay day but he knows it will go downhills from here since the prom is getting closer. He still doesn’t know what to do. Should he go? Most likely he will because his friends will force him or maybe he can just play sick. George groans. Stupid prom. Maybe he should stop being such a coward and just ask Clay to go with him. 

“Why does he have to be so cute and kind?” George groans

He thinks for a while, maybe this is the best chance to actually confess. Clay wouldn’t stop talking to him because of this right? No their friendship is to important to be thrown away. It won’t hurt to try George thinks.

Next day in school George is sitting in math class trying to figure out how to ask Clay to prom without embarrassing himself. Nothing big because if he says no then that will be sad. George doesn’t really know what to do but he knows if he doesn’t do it soon then it will be to late. Maybe today when they walk home together is a perfect time. 

George and his friends all meet up at lunch as usual. He is the last one to come. Everyone else is already seated and in a full on discussion.

“George!!! How was math?” Clay asks when George takes a seat beside him

“Horrible as usual, i don’t understand how she is still a teacher”

“Yeah i don’t understand how she isn’t fired yet” Vincent agrees

They all quickly change topic while George is in his own thoughts. He is worried that Clay will hate him forever and never talk to him again. Clay notice that George hasn’t said much when he usually talks the most.

“You okay George?”

“Uh um yeah i am fine, just didn’t sleep that well last night” It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the whole truth

Clay just nods and goes back to the other conversation and George breaths out. This day will be a slow one.

George is the first one today and he is standing in front of the school waiting for Clay to come out. He feels so nervous, now was the time. George tells himself that everything will be alright. 

“George!” He snaps his head to where he heard the scream coming from and sees Clay walking toward him

“Omg George you won’t believe what happened at english today!” Clay said excited

“What happen?”

“You know that girl that sits behind me?”

“Madison?” Clay nods and smiles

“Yeah her, she asked me to go to prom with her! And she is just so pretty so i had to say yes!”

George’s heart broke. He tried not to cry and just smile.

“Oh, that is great Clay” He tried to sound happy but there was a crack at the end of the sentence. But it didn’t seem like Clay noticed since he kept rambling about how great prom was gonna be.

The walk home felt like it was going slower than it usually is. George is trying to ignore his broken heart but it is hard since the person who broke it is beside him. Of course Clay wouldn’t go with him, why would he? Clay is straight. That is just the painful reality. Maybe George just had to high expectations. But now he knows that prom really is gonna be hell.


	2. Prom Day

Prom day is tomorrow and George is sitting on his bed staring blankly at his suit that his mom bought for him. Everyone in his friend group had found someone to go with except him. He told everyone that he really didn’t wanna go but they insisted that it would be fun anyway and that they would spend some time with him as well. It didn’t matter how much he tried to run away from it, they forced him to it anyway so he just accepted defeat. George changes position and lays down with his closed eyes. Fuck. How fun will it be to see his crush dance with someone else the whole night. George know for a fact that tomorrow will be hell.

The next day comes to quick and George is not ready. His brain doesn’t work and he feel like he is gonna throw up at any minute. He looks himself one more time in the mirror, the suit fits him perfectly and it looks really good on him, he gives himself a small little smile.

“George shouldn’t you go now?” His mum yells from downstairs

“Yeah just fixing my hair” George hurries downstairs and sees his mum sit in the living room

“Look how handsome you are!” She squeezes his cheeks

“Mum please stop that” George whines and his mum just laughs

He massages his cheeks while whispering curse words.

“Anyway i am leaving now, i will see you later”

“Okay! Have fun and don’t come home too late!”

George makes his way out of the house and on to the road. It is pretty chilly outside but he likes it, the wind is blowing at his face. George stops in the forest for a bit just to breathe and feel the breeze. He takes a deep breathe and tells himself that everything will be okay and that he will get through this night. 

When he gets closer to the school he can hear the loud music play and it already makes him uncomfortable but he makes his way inside to find his friends. The place is crowded and George has to squeeze himself through everyone to get forward. He finally spots Darryl and Zak a bit further away.

“Zak! Darryl!” He grabs both of their attention and they wave at him

“George you came!” Darryl hugs George and smiles

“Aha yeah i guess i did” He scratches the back of his neck and chuckles

“I am glad you did!” Zak also smiles

“Where are the rest?”

“Well i think Sapnap is dancing with his date, Vincent hasn’t arrived yet i think… And Clay is behind you” Darryl answers with a smirk

George quickly turns around and spots Clay right behind him just as Darryl said. And wow Clay looks so handsome. George can’t help but to stare at him.

“George are you okay?” Clay asks and waves a hand in front of George’s face

“Oh yeah umm i am fine… Sorry you uh just look so handsome” George blushes madly but it is hard to see because of the bad lightning in the room

“Haha thank you George so do you” He smiles at him

Clay starts to talk to Zak and Darryl while George just stands there like a blushing mess not knowing what to say. How will he be able to talk to Clay while he looks like that? A good question that George can’t answer. He looks around the room, many people dancing close to each other and laughing. But then he notice a girl walking towards him and his friends, George doesn’t see who it is at first but then recognizes that it is Madison, Clay’s date. His mood quickly changes to annoyed.

“Clay?” Madison tapps Clay’s shoulder and he turns around

“Oh hey Madison! Ready to dance?” She giggles and nods, Clay links their arms together and walks away

George wanna puke. That stupid giggle. He knows that he has no right to be jealous because Clay isn’t his and never will be. But he just can’t help it. He already knows that this will be a long night.

It’s been an hour since the prom started and all George had done is to sit at the side watching everyone dance. He wishes he took his phone with him. Clay hasn’t been seen for a while and Zak and Darryl went to dance. Why didn’t he just stay at home? George sighs while a slow song comes on. Everyone goes closer to the one they are dancing with, that is when George spots Clay and Madison. He feels sick again, Clay has his hands on Madisons waist and she has her arms around his neck. George can’t look, he so badly wishes that he was Madison. Stupid, she is stupid. She just had to ruin his plan. He makes a mistake and looks back at them again. They are smiling at each other and George can’t take it anymore, he quickly gets up from his seat and leaves the room to find the nearest toilet. He finds one and quickly opens the door and closes it. He slides his back against the door down to the floor. Something wet hits his pants. Fuck he is crying. What a fun night this turned out to be, the plan he had was completely destroyed since long ago and now he is just here crying in a bathroom. Stupid world. 

The third slow song finally ends, Clay steps away from Madison and looks to where George is supposed to sit but he isn’t there. He doesn’t think about it too much maybe he found someone to dance with or maybe he is just out taking some air. The next song comes on but he feels like he needs a pause.

“I think i need to take a quick break” Clay tells Madison who just nods

He sees his friend group in the corner of the room and walks to them.

“Hey guys”

“Eyy Clay! Having fun?” Vincent greets him

“Yeah! A bit too loud music but still awesome!”

“I agree a bit too loud, by the way have you seen George? We haven’t seen him in a while?” Sapnap asks

“No? I thought he just found someone to dance with” Clay sounded confused

“No he has been gone for a while” Darryl sounds concerned

“Then let’s look for him, we can’t just leave him” Zak suggests

They all nod and split up. Zak and Darryl stay in the room if he comes back, Vincent and Sapnap go outside while Clay searches around the school. Clay doesn’t really know where to look since the school is so big but he starts at the same floor as the aula. The floor is pretty big but when he gets closer to the bathrooms he can hear a quiet sob. Someone is crying in the bathrooms? Clay softly knocks on the bathroom door.

“Hey you okay in there?”

George panicks, fuck Clay is here. What is he supposed to do? He knows he has to answer.

“Um yeah?” George finally says

“George? What are you doing in there? Open up” Clays says concerned

“No it is fine Clay… Just go back i will be fine soon”

“Bullshit let me in George i wanna help”

George knows that he can’t argue against Clay so he stands up and unlocks the door. Clay swings it open and directly takes George into a hug. The action was so sudden so George doesn’t really know what to do so he starts to cry even more. He feels Clay’s hand stroke his back in comfort and he calms down a bit.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

“Um not really, i don’t want you to hate me…” George really doesn’t wanna tell Clay his feelings

“George you know that i would never hate you, so please just let me help you” Clay is still holding George in a hug

“I uh-” George breaks free from the hug

“Okay I will just get it out even if you will hate me after… Umm so Clay, we have known each other for a long time and we have been through so much and along our journey as best friends I may have catched some feelings for you that are more than just a friend feeling. A-And i understand that if you don’t want anything to do with me now, i will just have to accept that an-”

George didn’t get to finish, and lucky that because at this point he was just rambling without even knowing what he actually was saying. Clay had smashed his lips against George’s and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach going wild. Clay’s lips were really soft and was everything he had dreamed about. They both slowly parted away from each other and George’s gaze immediately hit the ground and Clay chuckled a bit.

“If i knew this would shut you up i would have done this a long time ago” Clay smirks

“Omg shut up!” George playfully hits Clay’s arm

“George you are stupid, i like you to” He smiles

“Then why didn’t you ask me to prom?” George is happy that Clay likes him back but is a bit confused why he didn’t ask him

“To be honest i didn’t think you actually would like me back so i didn’t wanna take the chance so when Madison asked me out i just said yes but i am sorry if that hurt your feelings…”

“It’s okay, it really did hurt but i am happy that you feel the same” George gives Clay a warm smile and the other gives a smile back

“We are both really stupid you know?”

“I agree, but it worked out in the end”

“Thank god for that, i don’t think anyone else than me could handle you” That earned another hit on the arm 

“Omg shut up Clay” He chuckles

“So how about we go back and tell the other that i found you and then go to the dance floor and make this prom the best one ever” 

“I would love that”

Clay takes George’s hand in his, their hands fit perfectly together. And at that moment George thought that maybe prom wasn’t that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! I really enjoyed writing this and will hopefully continue to write more!


End file.
